History of Generation A
Creation Generation A was not created as its own standalone concept for this game. It went through many different forms and ideas before settling on Gen A in Pokémon Star and Comet. The versions are listed below: '''Critures''' > '''Critures v2''' > '''Critures v2 Game 2''' (not a new iteration, just a sequel to Critures v2) > '''Gen A''' '''Concept List''' > '''Gen A'''/'''Flouria Pokémon''' Critures was originally going to be its own standalone game, which is why many of the Pokémon in that game had to be removed when transferring it up to Gen A. Critures (Original) The original Critures game (or games) was very crude and consisted of a map with 21 areas and 19 routes, 30 Critures (before it was decided to make them into Pokémon), 10 for each type, and 3 gyms which would specialize in one of the 3 types in the game. Each new game would bring 3 new types and 10 new Critures for that type, one of them being a legendary Breeze. There were also usually only 2 evolutionary lines per type, 1 family of 4 and 1 family of 5 (not necessarily split evolution, just evolution past 3 stages). Those games did not finish, but there were still 2 full games and 1 mostly made before they stopped. Critures Types -Note that this is likely incomplete, as not all types were used. -There are some inconsistencies with types that only appeared as secondary types. * Air ** Weak to: Dark ** Resistant to: Bug ** *Good against: Bug, Dark ** *Bad against: None * Bug ** Weak to: Air, Fire ** Resistant to: Earth ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: Air, Fire, Flying * Dark ** Weak to: Air, Fighting ** Resistant to: Psychic ** *Good against: Air, Psychic (inconsistent) ** *Bad against: Fighting * Dragon ** Weak to: Dragon ** Resistant to: None ** *Good against: Dragon ** *Bad against: None * Earth ** Weak to: Power ** Resistant to: Magic ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: Bug, Power * Electric ** Weak to: Ground, Rock ** Resistant to: Flying, Water ** *Good against: Flying, Water (inconsistent) ** *Bad against: Ground * Fighting ** Weak to: Flying, Psychic ** Resistant to: Dark, Rock ** *Good against: Dark, Normal ** *Bad against: None * Fire ** Weak to: Flying, Water ** Resistant to: Bug, Grass ** *Good against: Bug, Grass, Steel, Tech ** *Bad against: Water * Flying ** Weak to: Electric, Flying (inconsistent) ** Resistant to: Bug ** *Good against: Fighting, Fire, Flying (inconsistent), Grass, Ground ** *Bad against: Electric * Ghost ** *Weak to: None ** *Resistant to: None ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: None * Grass ** Weak to: Fire, Flying ** Resistant to: Ground (inconsistent), Rock, Water ** *Good against: Water (inconsistent) ** *Bad against: Fire * Ground ** Weak to: Flying, Water ** Resistant to: Electric ** *Good against: Electric ** *Bad against: Grass (inconsistent), Water (inconsistent) * Ice ** *Weak to: None ** *Resistant to: None ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: None * Life ** Weak to: Undead ** Resistant to: Life ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: Life * Magic ** Weak to: None ** Resistant to: Power ** *Good against: Power ** *Bad against: Earth * Multi (same type as ???, different name) ** Weak to: None ** Resistant to: None ** Good against: None ** Bad against: None * Normal ** Weak to: Fighting, Rock ** Resistant to: None ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: None * Poison ** *Weak to: None ** *Resistant to: None ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: Psychic * Power ** Weak to: Magic ** Resistant to: Earth (inconsistent) ** *Good against: Earth ** *Bad against: Magic * Psychic ** Weak to: Psychic, Dark (inconsistent) ** Resistant to: Poison ** *Good against: Fighting, Psychic ** *Bad against: Dark * Rock ** *Weak to: None ** *Resistant to: None ** *Good against: Electric, Normal ** *Bad against: Fighting, Grass * Steel ** Weak to: Fire ** Resistant to: None ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: None * Tech ** Weak to: Fire ** Resistant to: None ** *Good against: None ** *Bad against: None * Undead ** *Weak to: None ** *Resistant to: None ** *Good against: Life ** *Bad against: None * Water ** Weak to: Grass (inconsistent), Electric (inconsistent) ** Resistant to: Fire, Ground (inconsistent), Water (inconsistent) ** *Good against: Fire, Ground ** *Bad against: Electric, Grass, Water (inconsistent) Moves/Abilities -Note that effects of certain moves and abilities could not be recorded as they were not recorded originally. Moves -Asterisks (*,**,***, or ****) mark an additional effect on a move. They are grouped, but the effect of their group is unknown. Abilities -Note that if a Criture has an ability, it will retain it upon evolving, but cannot give it to an earlier stage. -Asterisks (*,**,***, or ****) mark an effect of an ability. They are grouped, but the effect of their group is unknown. * * Breezeweeze* ** Damage: 30 ** Learned By: AirBreeze (L50), BugBreeze (L50), DarkBreeze (L50), DragonBreeze (L50), EarthBreeze (L50), ElectricBreeze (L50), FightingBreeze (L50) * Buzz Around*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: Dragortatter (L52), BugBreeze (L23) * Cloud Blow*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: Cloudy (L2), AirBreeze (L23) * Dark Flow*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: DarkBreeze (L23) * Dragon Breath*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: DragonBreeze (L23) * Fieryeye* ** Damage: 10 ** Learned By: Chargabal (L1) * Innershock*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: ElectricBreeze (L23) * Pudgy*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: FightingBreeze (L23) * Twistevolve** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: Nomothant (L35), Roller (L20) * Quick Spin*** ** Damage: 30 ** Learned By: Chainchomp (L8) * Rock Dance*** ** Damage: none ** Learned By: EarthBreeze (L23) Other Concepts * Level X could be achieved by leveling up from level 100, yet served no purpose. * 4-stage and 5-stage evolutions existed, which nearly the entire list belonged to. * Certain Critures gain abilities upon leveling up. Apart from this, abilities did not exist. * Some moves have 2 types, something not done apart from Flying Press in Pokémon. ** Additionally, some non-damaging moves had 2 types, which likely would have had no effect on the move. * Unlike other games, some Critures here could lose their dual typing upon evolution. * Seeing as Jiggatric and Flamburn are listed as starter Critures, it is unknown how a starter was given in the first game as both of these were absent. ** Nazer was also intended to be the starter Criture for its own game. * All Critures had set health and got damage from moves, removing the need for stats. ** This also removes the ability to have S.T.A.B., which may be why so many Critures have off-type moves. Trivia * The first design created on the original diagram of the original game was a shadow of what became Wormeel. ** This makes it the first Criture ever created. It unfortunately did not make it into v2 as 4 and 5 stage evolutions were removed and Wormy's evolution line was changed. ** Although Cloudy is the first Criture in the diagram list, it was not the first created. This is similar to Bulbasaur in that regard. * Although there was no specific rule against them, no 2-stage evolution lines existed. ** Additionally, no 1-stage evolution lines existed outside of Breezes/Mythics. * Out of the 3 split evolution lines, the Fistor line is the only line to have a three-way split, the only line to not split at its final evolution, the only line to not split by gender, the only non-starter line to split, and the only line in all of Gen A history and Pokémon history to split and then return to a single line at the final stage. * This game includes 25 (24 not counting Multi) types, beating out the 20 (originally 21 in Critures v2) in other games and the 18 in Pokémon to be the highest amount out of any of the games. * InfernoBreeze is the only legendary Breeze to not have its primary type in its name. ** DragonBreeze is also the only single-type Breeze, but it makes sense since all the other Breezes have Dragon as their secondary type. * The Fighting-type category has the most dual-types, with 8, and the Electric-type category has the least, with 3 (and vice versa for single-types). * The Steel and Tech types have the exact same known weaknesses and resistances. Critures v2 Critures v2 Game 2 Gen A Concept List The Generation A Concept List was the beginning of the creation of the final Flouria Pokédex. Many of the Pokémon on the list ended up making it into the Flouria Dex, but others (mostly ones carried over from Critures) were not, typically because they did not make enough sense to be Pokémon. The list and its inspirations are listed below. -All pre-evolutions and evolutions were original concepts to the list. -In reference to the "Based On" section, OC stands for Original Content (not based on anything previously made). Flouria Pokémon/Generation A (Final)